Brazalete encantado
by Devilmergana
Summary: Morgana, Arthur y Merlín se vuelven a encontrar pero de forma distinta.., esta vez conoceran la verdad sobre porque Morgana atacó Camelot. Mal Summary. el primer capitulo es una porquería
1. Chapter 1

Hacia dias que corria de un lugar hacia otro, de un pueblo a otro buscando ayuda por que el rey la perseguía. Quizas lo mejor era no haber salido nunca de la fortaleza, pero ahora que estaba fuera ya no podía resguardarse en esos brazos que durante estos cuatro ultimos años ha estado teniendo siempre alrededor de su cuello, por las noches cuando tenia pesadillas. De repente cae y se da contra el suelo, siente como la carne le quema en la cara, quizas se hiciese un corte y no le presto atencion. En el suelo y sin poder levantarse, veía como las luces de las llamas de los soldados se aproximaban mas no podia rendirse ahora. Se supone que ella era la esperanza para acabar con la tirania de la fortaleza, debia llegar al rey e informarle pero no así, nunca la creería. Se levanta otra vez como puede dejando que su tobillo torcido la haga retorcerse del dolor, pero se levanta y corre y tras darse en varias ocasiones con ramas en la cara cae de nuevo y ya si que no puede levantarse. Y así es como la encuentran, tirada en el suelo y llena de barro.

Las piernas aún le flaquean pero tiene que andar ,o eso, o los guardias la llevarian a rastras que es aun más doloroso. Al final se abrieron las puertas que daban a una gran sala decorada con las banderas de Camelot por todos lados, dos tronos que surgian de la nada y estaban en el centro de la sala y muy poca gente presente. Su juicio iba a ser rápido. Se hizo jurar a si misma que no iba a llorar pero casi que iba a romper la promesa por que ahora todo se va por la borda y el rey no querría escucharla. La soltaron bruscamente a ochenta palmos del trono real y espero pacientemente unos segundos a que el rey apareciera por detras del trono y la juzgara. Su maestra le había dicho que era joven y guapo, pero ella hace cuatro años que no le ve y posiblemente no supiera que ahora le ha crecido algo de barba y tiene casi siempre ojeras, o quizas sí, por que creía que ella todo lo sabía. El rey la miraba fijamente y estaba esperando una respuesta que la encubriera pero al no salir nada de ella, el rey algo aburrido empezo el interrogatorio.

- ¿Como te llamas?- Pregunto. No penso en esa pregunta, era demasiado fácil.

- Griselda.- Dijo secamente la niña y clavo sus ojos castaños en los azules del rey, que parecía reconocerla de alguna otra parte.

- Bien Griselda, te acusan de robar comida y bienes a gente de Camelot y tambien de juntarte con brujas y magos, cosa que debería estar prohibida para una niña como tu.- Dijo él. ¿Niña? Tenia dieciseis años, ya no era una niña, pero se aguanto las ganas de gritarselo en la cara.- ¿Es cierto?- Pregunto y al obtener silencio a modo de respuesta se enfurecio.- ¡Contesta!- Le grito, y tras unos segundos de miradas asesinas ella al final respondio.

- Solo robe por que no tenía con que alimentarme y era necesario, solo robe una vez y fue un trozo de pan quemado que la panadera dudo que vendiera y sí, me juntaba con brujas y magos. ¿Y vos sabeis por que, rey Arthur?- Contesto la niña haciendo que Arthur se cuestionara sus preguntas. Al final hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicandole que podia seguir. Antes de que lo hiciera se abrieron las puertas y dejaron pasar a un muchacho un año menor que el rey y con algo de barba dejada de tres dias. Sabía quien era, Emrys.., asi lo llamaban algunos aunque su maestra lo llamaba Merlín y en ocasiones por la noche se la escuchaba llorar y una de las razones era él, por que ella aún le amaba cuando él la había olvidado. Le entro rabia solo al verlo y al notar que la chica lo miraba, Merlín se giro y la miro.

- Continua. ¿Por que robabais a gente inocente y os juntabais con brujos?- Dijo Arthur al ver que la interrogada miraba a Merlín todo el rato, como examinandolo. Al final se volvio hacia el rey y uno de los rizos oscuros de su cabeza todabía llena de barro cayeran ante sus ojos marrones.

- Por que hace tres años mi hermano murio por vuestra culpa. Vos le dejasteis morir y al matarle a él me dejasteis sin familia. Ni padre, ni madre y ahora tampoco hermano.

- ¿Yo soy la causa de que vuestro hermano muriera?- Preguntó él indiganado. No solía matar a gente a sí por que sí, por lo que su hermano tuvo que cometer algun delito.

- Quizas no. En realidad la asesina fue Morgause. Y os preguntareis que tiene que ver esa bruja con vos pero supongo que no teneis el tiempo necesario para escucharme.- Solto de repente sin pensar en lo que exactamente le iba a decir. ¿La verdad? ¿La creería? Lo dudaba mucho. Arthur no estaba impresionado, sino que esperaba que le soltara una trola como hacian todos los condenados antes de morir, cosa que hacian en vano por que de poco servia. Seguro que no la creería pero debía intentarlo. Miró al despreciable de Merlín y luego miro a Arthur que esperaba una respuesta.- Hace muchos años una bruja quiso corromper a la familia real y tras utilizaros a vos contra vuestro padre cuando os presento a tu madre, en vano, por supuesto por que vos no le disteis importancia, Morgause que seguía queriendo el poder de cualquier modo utilizo a Morgana.- Al escuchar aquel nombre su carne se puso de gallina y aunque lo supo disimular era claro para Griselda, se le notaba en su forma de moverse.

- ¿Morgana?- Pregunto Merlín ironicamente, cosa que la enfureció mucho.

- Sí, Morgana, a ella Morgause le regalo un brazalete mágico el cual segun le había dicho servia para ayudarla a dormir sin pesadillas, y aunque al principio no la creyo tras comprobarlo decidió aceptarlo. Pero ella no sabía que no solo servia para conciliar el sueño tambien servia para controlarla. Por eso se volvio mala de la noche a la mañana. Por eso tenía un odio que crecía por momentos. Por eso ataco a Camelot.- Dijo tropelladamente.

- ¡Basta! ¡Eso es blasfemia!- Grito un anciano que se encontraba en la sala. Pelo hasta los hombros, pálido, de ojos azules y muchas arrugas. Gaius. Su maestra le había hablado de él.- Yo no encontre nada mágico cuando le recetaba medicamentos. Es mentira por que quieres protegerla por que eres su pupila.- El anciano era listo y había dado en el clavo, salvo por que no era mentira. Era la verdad.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- Insinuó el rey de forma que por alguna extraña razón le dolio a Griselda.

- Así es señor, cuando matasteis a mi hermano la encontre a ella con el paso de los meses. Estaba desorientada y lo único que logró contarme es que un dragón blanco la había sacado de su maldición. Al principio pense que estaba loca, pero luego supe quien era y pense que podría ser verdad. ¡Fue hechizada maldita sea! Y vos la buscais por traición. Es la única que nos a mantenido a mi y a Mordred con vida.

- Lo que dices es mentira. Morgana no es una buena persona lo ha dejado claro, y lo de hechizada no es verdad por que no se levanto mala de un dia para otro.- Declaro Arthur. Sabía que no la iba a creer.

- Quizas no os disteis cuenta.- Dijo ella intentando convencerle pero sin exito pues un simple gesto de cabeza hizo que los guardias se hacercaran a ella y la cogieran en brazos para llevarla a las mazmorras. Pero antes de salir se aseguro de gritar lo suficientemente alto para que el rey la escuchase.- ¡Morgause tiene a vuestro padre y azotaran a Morgana!

Quizas no sirva para nada, quizas Morgause tenga razón cuando despotrica contra Arthur todos los días, siempre decía que no tenía sentimientos que odia a las personas con magia y que las condena a todos. ¿Entonces como es que tiene por sirviente a Emrys? Quizas no lo sepa. Quizas, quizas. Eso era lo único que podía asegurar en esa carcel que huele a muerto, conjeturas sobre la personalidad del rey. ¿Dejaría que se muriera allí? Morir de hambre, en muchas ocasiones había experimentado el hambre con intensidad pero Morgana siempre le daba pan, lo robaba y luego se lo daba. Y no solo a ella sino a la mayoria de los encarcelados, incluido su padre. Por eso la han azotado en millones de ocasiones, pero ella prefiere ser torturada todos los días a venir a Camelot. Quizas sea porque si se marcha mataran al antiguo rey y Morgana se quedara sola otra vez.

El frio le recorria las ropas y las ropas eran tan solo un vestido no muy largo hecho de tela áspera, unos zapatos y una chaqueta algo extraña echa de piel antiguamente de su hermano, pero fue lo único que pudo coger de él. Llevaría dos o tres días en aquellla carcel y era todo un calvario, pues no tenía que comer y nunca había estado desprotegida de Morgana o de su hermano tanto tiempo. Cuando los guardias entraron en la mazmorra encontraron a una joven acurrucada en una esquina, con todo su pelo castaño cayendole por la cara morena, uno de los guardias la desperto y esta vez no la cogio sino que la ayudo a andar hasta la sala de tronos. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver al rey y a la reina sentados en sus correspondientes tronos. El rey se levanto y se dirigió a Griselda no con aire superior como esperaba ella, sino con aire humilde.

- ¿Dices que tienen a mi padre?- Pregunta esperanzado. Griselda solo asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo va a ser eso?

- Es una historia larga.- Dijo la chica

- Tenemos toda la tarde.

- Bien.., veamos.- Dijo ella analizando la situación. No sabía por donde empezar.- Cuando Morgana salió del castillo herida hace cuatro años en la revuelta que hubo en este mismo castillo, ella se desplomó en un pequeño llano en mitad del bosque. Allí una criatura mágica, una cria de dragón le sopló en su cara y si vos no lo sabeis, os lo digo yo. Los dragones tienen la capacidad de sanar y este en especial curó el corazon de Morgana haciendo inservible el brazalete. Con una simple espada logró romperlo y lo enterró en una parte aislada del bosque donde nadie podría encontrarlo otra vez para darle la vida.- Se paro un segundo para comprobar si el rey la seguía pero no era el único sino que Emrys, la reina, Gaius y un peloton de caballeros de la mesa redonda tambien la seguían bien atentos.- Morgana me acabó encontrando y entre las dos conseguimos dinero para construir una pequeña casa donde vivir. No fue así sino que alquilemos una habitación a unos ancianos muy amables. Con el paso del tiempo parecía otra vez llena de vida y en varias ocasiones decidió ir a Camelot para veros, pero nunca fue tan valiente. Cuando llevabamos casi un año de vida conjunta, Morgana que se sentía mal por lo que había echo decidió hacer algo que estaba por encima de ella. Sacó una moneda antigua, ella decía que se usaba en la antigua religión y tras un monton de palabras en otro idioma consiguió resucitar a vuestro padre. Aquella locura casi le cuesta la vida y se tiro inconsciente tres dias en cama, lo suficiente para que yo pudiera contarle al rey todo sobre su hija y el brazalete. Él no es como vos, él me creyo desde primera hora pues sabía que la verdadera Morgana no haría tales delitos como los que había cometido.

- ¿Cuanto hace de aquello?- Pregunto la reina.

- Pues hace tres años, pues solo conseguimos estar un año en paz porque Morgana no solo habia resucitado a vuestro padre sino que tambien a vuestro tío Agravaine y a su hermana Morgause, la cual, con sus poderes se hizo con el antiguo castillo de Cendred y allí nos condenó a los tres, a vuestro padre, a vuestra hermana y a mi. Vuestro padre lleva encerrado en las mazmorras años y se habria muerto de hambre de no ser por Morgana y por uno de los carceleros que estaba de nuestra parte. LLevamos encerrados allí mucho tiempo y hemos hecho que la gente dentro del castillo se preparase para una reconquista contra Morgause, pero para ello necesitabamos la ayuda del rey de Camelot. Yo no creí que me escucharíais pero Morgana me convencía y he venido hasta aqui tan solo para que nos ayudeis.

- ¿Hay prisioneros?- Pregunto el rey.

- Cientos de miles, bajo el castillo se encuentran las mazmorras y son inmensamente grandes.- Respondió Griselda intentando disimular su felicidad. Los iban a ayudar.- El rey se encuentra en una de las mazmorras menos accesible y en lo más profundo del castillo, para que nadie sea capaz de sacarlo de allí sin ser antes descubierto.

- Decías que teniamos aliados allí ¿Cuantos son exactamente?- Pregunto el rey intentando procesar la información e imaginarse la fortaleza.

- Aparte de todos los encarcelados, tenemos varios guardias, creo que tres de vuestra parte, Agravaine, Mordred y Morgana, que es la única que sabe con certeza donde se encuentra la carcel de Uther Pendragón.

- Partiremos hacia allí al amanecer con cuatro tropas y asaltaremos el castillo, ¿Cuando es más vulnerable? ¿De día o de noche?

- De noche, sire, además de noche hace guardia Morgana y uno de los guardias aliados, ellos nos dejaran pasar.- Le convenció Griselda.

El rey asintió con la cabeza y ordenó que le dieran a la chica un vestido y el arma que mejor dominase aparte de un buen baño y una habitación donde descansar. La reina Gwen acompañó a Griselda a su habitación y la ayudo a elegir vestido, luego le entregó una daga y le preparo el baño. Para ser una reina era muy amable y poco egoista y lo que más le impresiono era la bañera llena de agua caliente. Ese lujo nunca se lo había permitido así que se tiro mucho rato dentro de la bañera hasta que se arrugo como una pasa y el agua se enfrió. Luego salió del baño y la reina la esperaba fuera para peinarle el pelo, mientras tanto griselda se miró al espejo. Tenía pecas en las mejillas pero pocas y muy concentradas en la nariz y en los pómulos, tenía la piel morena pero más pálida que la de la reina y los labios gruesos. Se miraba con pena al espejo y la reina se dio cuenta.

- Sois muy bonita.- Dijo ella cuando termino de cepillarle el pelo que se ondulaba aunque estubiera mojado. Ella negó con la cabeza hacia la afirmación de la reina. No era para nada bonita lo unico que le gustaba de su cara eran sus ojos castaños que al mirarlos parecían mucho más claros de lo que eran en realidad.

- Mi pelo siempre esta revuelto y lleno de rizos, como el tuyo pero en forma de estropajo, tengo pecas en la cara y mis labios son muy gruesos. No soy para nada bonita, no me parezco a mi hermano.

- Yo creo que si eres bonita y tenias el pelo estropeado por que nunca te lo has labado como dios manda y además necesitas un corte. Mañana lo tendras más bonito. Además es castaño claro al igual que tu piel y te la resalta. Las pecas te hacen más bonita. ¿Es que no te miras al espejo nunca?.- le regaño la reina pero sin tener un tono serio, sino como hacía Morgana por las noches antes de que se fuera a dormir y como hacía su madre cuando era pequeña. Se mantuvo en silencio y suspiro y Gwen adivino que le pasaba.- ¿No será por un chico?- Griselda sonrió de una forma algo tonta y se delató a si misma. Ambas rieron.

- Nunca se fija en mi, yo solo soy la chica que acompaña a Morgana. Él tiene los ojos azules y la piel pálida y si quisiera tendría a todas las chicas que deseara a sus pies o eso es lo que dice mi maestra. Una vez estuvo en Camelot, cuando era un simple niño druida, Morgana y el rey lo protegieron de la ejecución y por eso siempre le esta agradecido a Morgana pero no al rey que sigue ejecutando a gente de nuestra misma condición.- Contaba Griselda sorprendiendo a la reina.

- En primer lugar, el muchacho del que estas enamorada, ¿es Mordred?- Ella asintió.- En segundo lugar, ¿como que de nuestra misma condición? ¿acaso eres druida?

- No exactamente, pero puedo ver el futuro en pesadillas como hacía Morgana.- Se defendió la muchacha pero en vez de recibir una regañina por ocultarlo, lo único que ganó fué una caricia de la reina en la que le ponia el pelo a un lado mientras se le rizaba con naturalidad. Y entonces se dió cuenta, una señal de nacimiento en el cuello. Griselda al ver la expresión de angustia de la reina se volvió para mirarla cara a cara.

- Ya se quien era tu hermano. Él tenía la misma señal en el cuello y los mismos ojos y la misma nariz y...- La voz se le rompio.

- Sir Lancelot.- Confesó Griselda y miró a Gwen. Parecía como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.- Mi hermano te quería mucho.

- Nunca me dijo que tuviera una hermana.

- Tampoco se lo dijo al rey. Él quería ser caballero y cuando vino a Camelot la primera vez yo tenía nueve años, mis padres aún vivían pero si mal no recuerdo se hizo pasar por el hijo de un conde. Muy gracioso por cierto porque mi padre era hortelero.- Se rió como si hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo, pero luego se calló por que se dió cuenta de que la reina seguía mirando a un punto fijo del tocador.- ¿Querías a mi hermano?

- Mucho, pero eso fue antes de comprometerme a Arthur, hace mucho tiempo, pero él se fue sin decirme nada, solo desaparecio.- Respondió Gwen a la inocente pregunta que en ella causaba más de un remordimiento.

- Sí, desaparecio por que no quería entrometerse entre lo que había entre el rey y tu. Me lo dijo cuando volvió. Nunca pensé que aquella sirvienta lograse ser reina pero me alegro de que lo fuera.- Dijo Griselda esbozando una sonrisa verdadera. Tras charlar sobre otros temas no relacionados con Lancelot, pues a la reina le hacia daño nombrarle, se fué a dormir sabiendo que al dia siguiente tendría que andar mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Griselda iba encabezando la tropa junto al rey que se encontraba a su lado. Llevaban todo el día cabalgando y dudaba de que el rey supiese que estaba tan lejos. Se estaba haciendo de noche y todavía no habían llegado, mas a lo lejos se divisaba la fortaleza y Arthur animo a sus tropas que ya estaban cansadas de tanto montar a caballo. Merlín apareció por detrás del rey cargando con unas bolsas verdes en las que se encontraban los ya extinguidos suministros de comida que ahora se encontraban en las barrigas de los caballeros.

- El castillo esta muy lejos.- Dijo Arthur entrecerrando los ojos pues la luz poca luz del anochecer le cegaba.

- En dos horas habremos llegado y llegados allí vuestros caballeros deberian reponer fuerzas por que les espera una batalla.- Aconsejó Griselda al rey y este asintió adelantando camino y pasando por delante de ella. Se quedó a la misma altura que Emrys y decidió no mirarlo pero le fue imposible. Todavía no se había afeitado y parecia más joven de lo que en verdad era por que, ¿cuantos años tendría? ¿Veintiocho? ¿Veintinueve? Tendría tan solo dos o tres más que Morgana. Al pensar en ella se alegró, volvería a verla y a abrazarla. La sacaría de allí, costase lo que costase. Emrys se dió cuenta de que la miraba, por lo que Griselda nerviosa hacia como que miraba al caballo que le habían dejado para el camino.

- ¿Que es lo que os he echo?- Dijo él pillando por sorpresa a la muchacha.

- ¿Por que decíis eso?- Preguntó Griselda.

- Porque me evitas y cada vez que me miras pareces sentir repugnancia hacia mi.- Contesto friamente. Bien, las primeras palabras que había entablado con Emrys han sido para empeorar la situación, pensó Griselda.

- No me has echo nada. A mi. Os odio por lo que le habeis echo a otra persona.- Dijo Griselda intentando igualar el tono frío de Merlín.

- ¿Quien es esa persona a la que tanto daño he echo?- Preguntó interesado Merlín. ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Morgana te sigue amando y tu la ignoras por que piensas que fue ella quien detruyo Camelot? Si se lo decía, Morgana la mataria, literalmente, en realidad dejaria de hablarle que es peor aún.

- No importa. Le vas a seguir haciendo daño.- Sentenció Griselda dando por terminada la conversación y adelantó camino para ponerse a la altura de Arthur. Se giró una vez y vió que Merlín la seguía mirando preguntandose interiormente quien era la persona a la que hirió, sin darle a entender nada miró otra vez al frente al igual que Arthur y avanzaron en dirección oeste, hacia el castillo en linea recta.

Era de noche y los caballeros ya habían descansado lo suficiente. Ella y otro caballero al que llamaban Elyan fueron a cazar al bosque que se encontraba a la izquierda del camino y las cuatro liebres que cazaron sirvieron para poder alimentar a todos los caballeros. No eran tantos como el rey decidió mandar y al ser tan pocos intentaba recordar sus nombres. SIr Elyan, el que la había ayudado a cazar, Sir Gawaine y Sir Leon que parecian tener un largo monton de paja por pelo, Sir Tristan, Sir Perceval y Sir hector, un nuevo recluta que tenía pinta de mono. Ahora llegaba el momento dificil, el entrar sin ser vistos. Arthur encabezaba la armada seguido de Griselda que casi que le pisaba los pies. Era increible. Una fortaleza casi igual de grande que la de Camelot pero diez guardias rodeaban sus entradas manteniendo puestos fijos. No había rastro de Morgana ni tampoco de ninguna mujer pues todos estaban encapuchados y seguían un mismo uniforme: una cota de maya que les llegaba hasta dos palmos debajo de la cintura, unos pantalones ajustados y una capa más ancha que la mayoria de ellos. Eran todos iguales pero Griselda sabía la diferencia y desde el punto de mira donde se encontraban ellos en aquel momento se podían ver a ocho de los diez guardias. Bajó la cuesta la primera y cuando todos estubieron abajo una flecha paso casi rozandoles la cara a Merlín y a Gawaine.

- ¿Quien anda ahi?- Pregunta una voz femenina y todos saben de quien se trata pero Morgana no puede verles y carga su arco con otra flecha.- ¿Quien esta ahi?

Morgana llevaba el mismo uniforme que los demás pero le quedaba un poco flojo, pues sería una talla mayor, excepto los pantalones que seguían apretados a sus piernas, por eso la había reconocido Griselda que al oir la voz de su maestra corrió hacia ella haciendo que tirara el arco al suelo y fuera a abrazar a su pupila. Cuando se encontraron la capucha que escondia la cara de Morgana se dejó caer por sus hombros mientras tanto ella abrazaba con fuerza a su pupila y cuando levanto la cabeza inpeccionó a la muchacha llena de alegria al no ver ningún arañazo. Morgana tenía echas dos trenzas de raíz pero algunos mechones no se habían recogido bien y ahora caían por su cara dandole aspecto de quinceañera desarreglada, sus ojos azules relucian a la luz de la luna haciendolos parecer más claros de lo que eran.

- Lo conseguí.- Dijo al fin Griselda cuando consiguió no ser afixiada por los brazos de Morgana, la cual la miró sin comprender muy bien lo que decía hasta que vió a Arthur que había dado un paso adelante. La expresion de Morgana había pasado de alegria a miedo y miraba a Arthur como miraban todos los magos a Uther en el pasado. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó valientemente a Arthur que levanto la mano y Morgana se encogió para recibir el golpe, al verlo Arthur se sintió mal por la impresion de asesino que daba, incluso su hermana pensaba que la iba a pegar y para intentar aplacar el asunto la abrazó como era su intención desde el principio.

- ¿Por que no has vuelto en estos cuatro largos años a Camelot?- Dijo Arthur mientras la estrechaba y sintió como ella le rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos y le susurró al oido que tuvo miedo de la ejecucion y con esa simple afirmación lo único que consiguió fue ablandar a su hermano que la estrechaba y no la dejaba ni respirar. Todos estos años juzgandola como una psicópata y resultaba ser solo una víctima más en este juego. Una voz a lo lejos le hizo separarse.

- ¿Quien anda ahí?- Espetó uno de los guardias que vijilaban al lado de Morgana y que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar ruido. Al llegar se le vió la cara morena al igual que la tenía Griselda solo que con los ojos azules y el pelo liso que le caía en cascada sobre los ojos.

- Tranquilo Gabriel, son los refuerzos.- Dijo sonriendo Morgana. El asintió y se acercó a ella pasandole un brazo por encima y acercandola a él.

- Llevamo mucho tiempo esperandoos, si nos damos prisa podremos sacarlos a todos.- Dijo él observando a Arthur pero este y Merlín solo se fijaban en Morgana y el brazo que tenía pasado por encima. - Venid por aquí que es una de las entradas directas al castillo.

Arthur tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y tratar de averiguar si aquel hombre era de fiar, pero acabó siguiendolos hasta una puerta de madera de unos dos centimetros de grosor que facilmente derribo.

- Sera mejor que nos separemos para sacar a la mayor parte de los prisioneros fuera.- Miro a Morgana y esta asintió.

- Necesito una persona que me acompañe.- Dijo ella.

- Voy yo.- Se ofreció Arthur, pero Gabriel se negó, necesitaban a una persona que no fuera importante a la hora de pelear y que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar al rey de las mazmorras si Morgana fallaba. Arthur miró atras.- Entonces que vaya él, no es muy bueno peleando y en lo de fuerte.., no se que decirios.- Dijo señalando a Merlín, que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes por que no le quedaba opción.

Entraron por una de las puertas de atrás evitando a dos guardias aunque uno se paró al ver a Gabriel y le saludo. Cuando terminaton de charlar y de cruzar miradas la banda de los caballeros se adentraron en la base central que se dividia en dos y luego en otros dos. Tras haberse dividido en cuatro veces Morgana y Merlín se quedaron solos y deambularon uno detras del otro sin dirigirse la palabra, cualquier cosa que dijeran empeorarían la situacíon incómoda en la que se encontraban. Cuando llecaron horas andando Morgana se sentó en una piedra que había en el suelo y Merlín la interrogó con la mirada.

- Estoy cansada y me duele la espalda, necesito cambiarme las vendas.- Dijo respirando fuertemente como si el aire se fuese a acabar.

- ¿Que vendas?- Fué lo primero que dijo Merlín desde que se quedaron solos y Morgana lo miró y supo que fue una mala idea hacerlo por que su mirada le hería y despues la aparto corriendo al sentir los ojos celestes de la bruja. Ella se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

- Son unas vendas para que mis heridas no sangren o que por lo menos no manchen el uniforme por que es el único que tengo.- Contestó tristemente.- Pero luego me las cambiaré, cuando salgamos de aquí si es que lo hacemos.

- Que positiva.- Dijo irónicamente Merlín y miró friamente a Morgana.- ¿Como te has echo heridas en la espalda?

- Dando de comer a mi padre si no me pillan no me pasa nada pero si lo hacen son veinte latigazos, segun lo que le haya dado de pan.- Dijo ella intentando sonar fría pero su voz se rompió y supo por el nudo de su garganta que iba a llorar por lo que se puso de pie, demasiado deprisa por que el dolor le provocó una mueca, y comenzó a andar sin esperar a que Merlín se levantase que se sentó con anterioridad en una piedra lo más lejos posible de ella.- Vamos ya solo quedan un par de pasos.

Pero un par de pasos eran en realidad unos dos quilometros en los que Merlín seguía a Morgana mientras se preguntaba si era una persona de fiar e intentaba recordar el camino de salida por si le traicionaba poder volver, pero eran demasiadas curvas y muchos pasillos. SIguió caminando cabizbajo mientras se lo preguntaba una y ota vez y en varias ocasiones se despistaba por que veía como Morgana daba algunos traspies consigo misma y se llevaba manos a la espalda que empezaba a ser roja y el señor de los dragones supuso que la historia de los latigazos era cierta y que se estaba desangrando. Llegaron por fin a una habitación iluminada en la que Morgana asomó la cabeza para luego esconderse tras la pared de la entrada en donde nos encontrabamos. Había un guardia. Morgana cerró los ojos y pronunció un conjuro, uno que provocó su sueño insoportable al guardia que acabó sentandose en una silla y comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido. La bruja entró y le hizo una señal a Merlín para que la siguiera y lo hizo aunque a regañadientes como antes, solo lo hacía por que Arthur le pedia que sacaran a Uther no por que confiara en ella, la cual observaba mientras corria pasando por las celdas buscando a alguien no sin antes atar al guarida, que no se dió cuenta y robarle las llaves. Al final se paró en una de las celdas y nerviosa buscó la llave que encajaba en la cerradura. No fue la última llave pero si la antepenultima lo que hizo que al abrir la puerta, la cara de Morgana se llenara de felicidad.

- ¡Padre!- Gritó Morgana mientras entraba en la celda y abrazaba al rey que estaba irreconocible sin su traje real, le recordaba un poco a cuando perdió la mente y estaba siempre en babia por culpa de la traición de su hija. - Te dije que vendría a por ti.- Dijo ella mientras le daba besos en la frente a su padre e intentaba no llorar pero le fue imposible y se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, lo que no sabía era si era de felicidad por ver a su padre lejos de los barrotes o por que posiblemente no salieran de allí.

- Tranquila hija mia, estoy bien.- Le decía mientras se abrazaban pero luego el rey apartó las manos que las tenía ensangrentadas por la herida de Morgana en la espalda.

- No pasa nada, son de esta mañana.- Dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de su padre.- Arthur ha venido a por ti, esta fuera y tenemos que llegar hasta él, ¿podrás hacerlo padre?

- Por supuesto, pero dudo que tu puedas andar mucho sin desangrarte.- Ella negó energicamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba a su padre por la mano y salian. El rey no vió al brujo que acompañaba a Morgana hasta ahora.- ¡Merlín! Veo que eres un sirviente leal a Arthur, me alegro.- Dijo pareciendo feliz de volver a verle, luego le puso una mano en la mejilla y toco su barba de cuatro dias.- Pero deberías afeitarte.

Merlín sonrió y vió como Morgana se reía mientras corrian para volver al camino, pero del techo de este caían cantidades enormes de tierra. Arthur habria sacado a todos los heridos posibles y ahora estaba luchando el solo contra Morgause. Se preocupó bastante. ¿Un rey combatiendo contra una bruja experta?, Merlín intentó tranquilizarse pero le fue imposible hasta que vió que el rey y Morgana iban muy por delante de él y le estaban esperando. Juntos corrieron varios metros pero Morgana caía al suelo cada dos por tres y sus piernas temblaban más de la cuenta. Merlín se ofreció a llevarla por educación y por que si seguían así seria un estorbo, pero ella se negaba colorada y Merlín supuso que era por la carrera que se estaban dando. El techo empezaba a desprenderse y en varias ocasiones trocitos de piedra del tamaño de una lenteja le caían directamente a los ojos. Corrieron varios kilometros y Merlín comenzó a preocuparse por Morgana qu ellevaba toda la parte de atras del uniforme rojo y dejaba rastros de sangre con sus pisadas. De pronto una piedra del tamaño de una persona cayó y todo fué tan rápido que Merlín no lo vió y Morgana para evitarlo lo empujó y quedó en su lugar, aplastada por una roca que pesaba el doble que ella y que le daba en la espalda. Si no hubiera tenido el uniforme aquel, ya estaría muerta. Merlín se sintió bastante mal cuando se dió cuenta de la buena acción de Morgana y le dió igual que el pasillo se estuviera desprendiendo, intentó sacar a Morgana.

- ¡No, Merlín! ¡Dejame aquí!- Le gritaba Morgana al señor de los dragones pero este la ignoraba completamente y seguí intentando levantar la piedra, Uther se le unió.- ¡Dejadme aquí!- Repetía la bruja al ver que no le hacian caso.- Soy un peso muerto, ¿es que no veis que aunque me saqueis de aqui no podre andar?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Merlín empezó a reflexionar sobre si deberian dejarla allí o no. Si hubiera sido al contrario como iba a ser al principio antes de que la bruja se interpusiera, ella, ¿lo hubiera sacado o lo habria dejado morir allí como estaba a punto de hacer él? Llegó a un punto en el que al ver a Uther intentar levantar la piedra y a Morgana gritar por que esta le aplastaba que decidio que daba igual lo que ella hubiera echo, él no era igual que ella, así que se acercó a la roca y tras intentar levantarla sin éxito, escondió su cara tras la roca y pronunció un conjuro levitador que no fue escuchado por el escandalo que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Al levantar la piedra como si lo hubiera echo por fuerza propia, vio que Morgana no solo sangraba a chorros por la espalda sino que algo en su muslo tambien provocaba la hemorragia y sangraba de forma que la sangre se coagulaba y todo eso sin verlo, por que aunque Merlín decia siempre que no, era un médico con experiencia por haber servido durante tantos años a Gaius.

- ¡Merlín, no!- Gritó la bruja cuando Merlín la cogió en brazos.- Correras menos.

- Gracias por llamarme canijo.- Bufó el mago y sin hacer caso a Morgana, corrieron mientras todo a su espaldas se desprendia del techo ocupando un sitio más en el suelo e impidiendoles volver.

Merlín iba delante pues sabía más o menos el camino de regreso, sin embargo la bruja lo rectificaba de vez en cuando porque no siempre iban por el camino correcto, pero al cabo de una hora ella se desmayó y no pudo indicarles nada. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y Merlín notaba como el espeso líquido descendía por sus manos. De vez en cuando la atraía para sí porque se le caía. Una piedra que cayó delante de ellos les cortó el camino y tuvieron que pasar por otro pasillo desviandose y perdiendose dentro de aquel laberinto de paredes. Tras recorrer los dos quilometros que había de la entrada hasta las mazmorras en la que estaba encerrado el rey, comenzaron a ver luz y corrieron un poco más para salir y que la abalancha de escombros que se estaba formando detrás de ellos no los alcanzara. Al salir por aquella diminuta puerta todo lo que estaba a su espalda se derrumbó, derrumbando tambien el castillo. Las piedras que formaban las paredes ahora formaban parte de una gran montaña de escombros y Merlín se preguntó si los demás habrían salido. Asió a Morgana hacia él pues se le escurria y corrió esperanzado al ver una gran humareda en medio del bosque.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegemos al corazón del bosque en menos de lo que me esperaba y dentro de aquella selva se encontraban siete hogueras grandes cientos de personas se agrupaban a su alrededor. Tire de Morgana hacia mi otra vez y empezaba a notar como pesaba cosa que antes no. Busqué junto a un antiguo rey Uther desorientado a su hijo Arthur entre la multitud y finalmente Uther grito señalando en una dirección y corrió junto a su hijo como un niño pequeño busca a su padre, irónico, por que en todo caso sería al revés. Observé incómodo a la vez que alegre la escena del reencuentro pero al notar que allí solo su mirada molestaba desvió la vista hacia Morgana. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y daban ganas de acariciarlos con tan solo verlos y el pelo como siempre, reluciente a pesar de que las puntas estaban llenas de sangre seca. Se apiado de Morgana, lo que dijo era verdad, lo sabía por la forma en la que había actuado antes que habria sido la misma que cuando la conoció, tan bella e inocente, tan frágil. De repente sintió una mano en la espalda, miré lentamente y era la cara de Sir Leon que me miraba sontiente y vivo.

- Pensemos lo peor cuando se derrumbó aquello.- Me confesó él y pronto me ví rodeado de mis amigos los caballeros de la tabla redodna como se hacían llamar, tambien se acercó Arthur y su padre que me miraban con sonrisas en la cara.- ¿Quieres que la coja?

- No, yo puedo con ella no te preocupes solo necesito un lugar donde recostarla y curarla.- Dije sin querer que me arrancasen a Morgana de los brazos, temia que se rompiese por lo frágil que se encontraba ahora.

- ¿Estas seguro?- Preguntó Arthur y yo asentí con la cabeza. El rey me guió hacia un tronco muy ancho y algo limado que antes, mientras veniamos habían utilizado como camilla.- Tumbala ahí.- ME ordenó.- SI necesitas algo tenemos vendas y podemos buscar toda clase de hierbas por aquí.

- Esta bien.- Dije quitandole importancia. Empezé a mandarles a todos que buscaran determinadas hierbas medecinales pero en grandes cantidades para que tardasen mucho y él estubiera tranquilo curandola. - Traedme mdos cubos de agua bien llenos y un paño.

- Si mi capitan.- Bromeó Gawaine y se dió la media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya estaba aquí con los dos cubos de agua a bosar.- Aqui tienes, ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudar? Quizas mantenerte lejos a Agravaine que desde que vió a Morgana desfallecida casi le da un infarto y ahora se encuentra nervioso.

- ¿Lord Agravaine? ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Pregunte impresionado.

- Arthur lo sacó junto a los demás.- Me contestó él.

- Esta bien, mantenle a raya.

Gawaine asintió y se alejó corriendo hacia Agravaine. Ese tipo no me caía bien, era capaz de matar a cualquier persona con tal de salvarse él. Le reste importancia a la situación cuando escuché un gemido de parte de Morgana y la miré curioso. Estaba abriendo los ojos e intentaba levantarse.

- No, no, tumbate boca a bajo o no podre curarte.- Le supliqué y ella me miró y se tumbó haciendome caso.- Tienes una hemorragia y una herida ulcerosa en la espalda y voy a intentar curarte. He mandado a todos a por hierbas para fabricar una de las lociones de Gaius para las cicatrices. Creeme hace milagros.

- Esta bien.- Me dijo tristemente y supe que algo iba mal y que no era solo lo debil que estaba.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada.- Me respondió secamente y muy bajito para que no la escuchara, pero yo si la escuche. Insistí casi diez veces hasta que me lo dijo.- Existe un hechizo para que las heridas como las mias desaparezcan, pero yo no llegó a toda la superficie de la espalda y pense que tu...

- ¿Como lo voy a hacer?- Pregunté pareciendo enfadado por la acusación pero en realidad estaba asustado por su descubrimiento.

- En el laberinto levantaste la piedra con magia.- Dijo tristemente y con lágrimas en los ojos. Un pinchazón de dolor me atacó el corazón cuando la vi sollozar, nunca se lo dije y quizas eso la habría ayudado, pues no habría recurrido a Morgause y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Hize como que no escuche el comentario y seguí hablando de su herida.

- Para curarte la herida necesito que te quites el vestido.- Le dije avergonzado.

- ¿No crees que hay mucha gente?- Me espetó confusa por mi diagnostico.

- Sí, tienes razón. Deberíamos entrar en aquella tienda, se que es en la que duerme tu hermano pero quizas nos lo preste.- Por mi suerte Arthur ya había vuelto y traía las hiervas, le explique como hacer la loción y le pedí prestada la cabaña a lo cual accedió.

A Morgana le costaba andar y tenia que apoyarse en mi hombro de vez en cuando y aunque ella me pedía cada vez perdón por hacerlo yo le decía que no importaba aguantandome las ganas de decirle que me gustaba que lo hiciera. Aquella sensación de extrema felicidad cuando ella estaba cerca le encantaba, era como al principio, cuando la conocio que lo único que queria era estar con ella. Cuando llegemos lo primero que hize fue cerrar la entrada y pedirle a Elyan que se encontraba allí que nadie entrara, él aceptó y al volver a entrar me encontré a Morgana sentada en la camilla mirandome con una mezcla de miedo y verguenza. Me acerqué a ella sin saber que hacer, mientras ella se quitaba la armadura, las botas y el pantalón, quedandose únicamente con una camiseta que apenas le tapaba los muslos, aunque ella se intentara tapar tirandose de la camiseta para abajo.

-¿Me ayudas?- Me preguntó Morgana dandose la vuelta esperando a que yo le desabrochara el vestido por la parte de atrás. La sangre se le había secado y ahora el vestido/camiseta en vez de ser blanco como parecía ser en un principio ahora era morado rojizo. Me acerqué a ella más de lo que lo estaba antes y sin decir nada empezé a bajarle la cremallera que llegaba hasta el principio de la cadera. Despacio, mientras la cremallera bajaba, yo veía como toda la espalda de Morgana estaba recorrida por caminos profundos de marcas de latigazos que no se acabaron de curar. La tentación pudo conmigo y le toqué la destrozada piel de su espalda dibujando una "S" y la reacción de Morgana fué llorar.- Gracias.- Me dijo con voz cortada.

- De nada.- Respondí yo e intenté hacerle saber que sus marcas no me importaban.- Ahora necesito que te la abras entera y te tumbes en la camilla. Ponte cómoda y tapate todo lo que quieras.

Ella asintió y me hizo un gesto para que me diera la vuelta, cosa que hize sin rechistar aunqueen varias ocasiones ladeé la cabeza sabiendo que mi conciencia me lo reprocharía mas tarde, pero no logré ver nada mas si yo hubiera querido de verdad la habría visto pero tampoco quería que ella me descubriera infraganti. Escuché como Morgana se tumbaba y tras unos minutos que me resultaron eternos escuché su voz avisandome de que fuera a curarla. La bruja se había tapado desde su cintura hasta los muslos con la diminuta manta pero yo le bajé un poco más la manta hasta que no me molestase y para no mancharla. Mi mente intentaba convencerme de que solo había dejado más parte del cuerpo destrozado de Morgana por que quería curarla sin manchar la manta y no por que le resultaba atractiva aun con un montón de cicatrizes. De repente cuando le iba a rozar la piel, Arthur entró en la cabaña quedandose tristemente observando la espalda de Morgana, la cual lloraba mientras se tapaba sus pechos con las manos, aunque de todas formas no se hubiera visto nada por la dichosa camilla que ahora deseaba quitar de allí.

- Aquí tienes.- Me dijo tendiendome un cuenco de un pure verde viscoso con trozitos muy pequeños rojos que no eran para nada desapercibibles.

Acepté y antes de que Arthur pudiera decirle algo a Morgana yo lo eché con toda la fuerza posible del lugar, pues me temía que Morgana se iba a ahogar de tanto llorar. Me acerqué a Morgana y le unté despació la crema fría en la espalda pero luego me quedé pensando en algo que posiblemente haría no solo que desaparecieran las heridas sino que no dejarían marcas de que alguna vez estuvieron allí.

- ¿Qué es lo que exactamente viste cuando te cayó la piedra encima?.- Pregunté asustado mientras le extendia la crema que olía a jazmín en la piel hasta llegar a un punto que sus curvas subían pero que la fina tela me impedia seguir recorriendola.

- Te ví con los ojos amarillos murmurar un hechizo de levitación.- Respondió y entonces comprendí que no debía seguir fingiendo y le puse las palmas de la mano abiertas en la espalda mientras pronunciaba un hechizo que le enseñó Gaius hacia mucho tiempo para hacer que heridas profundas y cicatrices desaparecieran.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Morgana sonreir satisfecha mientras su espalda relucia igual que siempre, aunque yo nunca llege a verla y ahora podía hacerlo, pero no se conformó con mirar tenía que tocarla y no tarde nada en rozar su piel con mi pulgar mientras se lo subía hasta los hombros mientras sentía como toda la carne se herizaba bajo mi tacto. Pero no me pareció correcto lo que estaba haciendo y aparte mi mano.

- Girate y dejame la herida de tu pierna.

- Esta bien, date la vuelta.- Me dijo haciendo circulos en el aire con el dedo.

Yo obedecí a regañadientes pero pronto me llamó para que fuese. Al llegar hasta ella, Morgana tenía la manta tapandole desde el pecho hasta los muslos dejando ver una pequeña herida en comparacion con las anteriores, pero a diferencia de las demás estaba en la parte alta del muslo muy cerca de la otra pierna por lo que le pedí a mi paciente que se abriera de piernas, ella pareció dudar pero luego lo hizo tapandose sus partes con la mano. Me propuse no mirar pero la vista siempre se iba y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto excepto sentir como Morgana vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos, incluso el de mis ojos, sin decirme ni reprocharme nada. Toqué la herida con el dedo y noté que no era muy profunda, por lo que le unté el pegote que antes le he tenido que quitar de la espalda con un pañuelo, cosa que no me resultaba nada facil y menos cuando me di cuenta de que algo en mis piernas se endurecia y ahora me palpitaba, suerte que mi camisa es larga y puede disimularlo por que si no ahora estaría perdido. Notaba como mis mejillas me ardían y mi boca se secaba mientras terminaba de untarle la loción. Despues cogí una venda limpia y Morgana estirazó su pierna para que pudiera vendar la herida. Ví nervioso como mis manos temblaban mientras le vendaba la pierna. Tres vueltas le dí y ya no podía más, pero tenía que llegar hasta la de cinco. Miré a Morgana que tenía puesta una mano en la parte superior de la manta y la otra tirando como podía de la parte inferior para tapar los muslos o por lo menos lo que se encontraba entre ellos.

- ¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó siguiendome con la mirada.

- Sí, sí.., me estaba preguntando si.., debía daros más vueltas a la herida.- Dije nervioso. Claro, que me pasaba algo, por favor, ¡si estaba sudando! Esto no me podia estar pasando a mi. Si solo su presencia me ponia nervioso, como se suponia que la iba a curar y menos estas heridas.

- Creo que deberías dar dos vueltas más.- Me dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos. Sí, cinco vueltas. La chica era muy lista.

- ¿Has curado alguna vez a alguien?.- Le pregunté sacando conversación de la nada. Mientras daba una vuelta más a la venda haciendo que mi suplicio estubiera más cerca de acabar.

- Sí, en el castillo era usual dar latigazos a los que no hacian caso y yo procuraba que no se muriesen pero no conocía el hechizo que tu has utilizado conmigo.- Me contestó honestamente. Luego su mirada se acabo justo cuando yo ya había terminado de vendar y tenía la mirada fija en ella.- No me contaste nunca que tuvieses magia.

- No pude hacerlo.- Le reproché nervioso, sin saber que decir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tuve miedo de lo que hubieras pensado de mí.- Mentí. La verdad era que el dragón y Gaius me hicieron prometer que nunca se lo diria a ella, porque era un peligro que lo supiese. Yo, estupido, accedí. Ella asintió con la cabeza, triste, y yo me dirigí a salir de allí.

- Tu eres Emrys, ¿verdad?- Preguntó

- Sí.- Contesté y ella giró la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.- Lo siento.- Fué lo único que se me ocurrió decir pero como no había cambio ninguno en Morgana, decidí salir de aquel diminuto lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando me desperté y salí al exterior me encontré con unos brazos que me abrazaban fuertemente. Miré abajo y vi a Griselda con su melena rizada al aire, sonrei. Me quede dormida llorando, por el cansancio y mi hermano no me sacó de aquella tienda de campaña. Cogí a Griselda de la mano y fuimos con todo el corro a desayunar. Todos desayunemos lo mismo un huevo frito por persona de la corte y un par de alas de pollo. Es la mejor comida que había probado en años asi que engullí de forma grotesca, pero ya no me importaban los modales. Arthur me miraba y Merlín igual solo que este sonreía. Me ruborize y me maldije a mi misma por hacerlo, por que siempre, con una sola mirada de Emrys bastaba para hacerme sentir incómoda y comoda a la vez. Recordé la escena de anoche en la que él estaba más nervioso que yo mientras me curaba. Mientras me zampaba mi huevo frito de casi un bocado le devolví la mirada y ambos reimos sin saber por que, quizas es por que daba una impresion patética o por que estamos tan nerviosos que no sabemos que hacer ni que decir. Pronto montamos en caballos para volver al castillo. Yo le dejo el mio a una anciana que casi que no puede andar y a su nieta de unos cinco años. Las reconocia por haberlas visto a las dos en la sala de tortura. Tragué saliva, yo solo estuve ahi seis veces y fué peor la media hora que estaría allí que las dos horas de latigazos diarios. Merlín me ofreció su caballo amablemente, pero no acepte aunque el dolor en el muslo era insoportable. Fuí andando hasta Camelot donde llegué rendida haciendo que algunos se sorprendieran. Pero algo iba mal. Los guardias no nos abrian las puertas. Y aunque Arthur gritaba una y otra vez que él era el rey, no le abrieron. Al cabo de un rato de intentar convencerles ellos solo contestaron:

- Avisaré a la reina Morgause para que vea esto.

Aquella sentencia nos dejó a todos patidifusos y yo sentía que mis piernas temblaban. ¿No acabaron con ella? Se lo pregunté a Agravaine que se alegro de verme y me ofreció su chaqueta por que vió que el nuevo vestido que me habían prestado tenía las mangas muy cortas y hacia frio. Él contestó que Morgause desapareció cuando el castillo se derrumbó y que suponieron que estaba muerta, ya que no se iban a poner a buscar el cadaver mientras todo se desmoronaba. Aquello me pareció razonable, pero yo me pregunto como habrá echo para adueñarse del castillo en tan poco tiempo. Solo hemos tardado un dia entero en volver. Pronto las puertas se abrieron y guardias salian de todas partes buscando a gente para pegarles, azotarles con su cinturon y para meterlos dentro de Camelot por la fuerza. Ví como tres guardias llevaban a Arthur y como otros tres llevaban a Merlín a rastras mientras ambos forcejeaban por escapar. Rapidamente un guardia me acorraló en una esquina de una casa y me cogió por las muñecas intentando arrastrarme. Yo con mi magia lo lanzé por lo aires pero más se agrupaban a mi alrededor. Al final consiguieron debilitarme y que me acabara rindiendo, dejandome arrastrar por los guardias que mellevaban a las mazmorras de palacio. Genial, pense, salgo de unas mazmorras para entrar en otras. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a los caballeros de Camelot intentando ayudar a gente a escapar pero pronto los cogen a ellos tambien. Veo como cogen a Agravaine que intentaba escapar por uno de los muros que rodean el pueblo y veo como mi fiel amigo Gabriel sangra por la frente mientras un guardia lo arrastra tecnicamente, por el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Me pongo nerviosa e intento salir de las manos que me atrapan e ir hacia él a ayudarle pero todo se vuelve oscuro tras un dolor intenso en la cabeza.

Despierto y lo primero que veo es un techo lleno de moho e intento recomponerme o por lo menos sentarme. Cuando consigo lo segundo miro a mi alrededor. El suelo donde estoy sentada esta recubierto por una fina capa de paja que deja entre ver el suelo de piedra. Me apoyo en la pared, y miro a traves de las rejas. Lo último que recuerdo es como arrastraban a Gabriel y alarmada por mi recuerdo me acerco a los garrotes negros y miro a mi alrededor dejando caer mi cabeza entre dos de ellos. Solo hay dos guardias que llevan trabajando en estas mismas mazmorras desde que yo era una niña y venía a ver a los indigentes y a desearles suerte en su juicio. El rellenito y bajito se llamaba Lumiere, era francés y el alto y flacucho era James. Eran simpaticos pero en ese momento lo dudaba mucho, pero había algo en ellos que me infundia tranquilidad, me miraban con hostilidad y pena. Traté de mirar más a lo lejos y ví a un joven de piel oscura cabizbaja y despejado.

- ¡Elyan!- Susurré lo bastante alto para que el llamado me mirase y para que los guardias tambien lo hicieran, pero me ignoraron. Así que capté el mensaje: estaban allí porque Morgause era la nueva usurpadora del trono y ella gobernaba, si querían vivir tendrían que hacer lo que ella les ordenara, pero no estaban lo suficientemente de acuerdo y nos dejaban hablar como si ellos no estuvieran. Elyan se acercó a los barrotes y ví otras dos cabezas más dentro de la jaula del caballero.- ¿Con quien estas?- Insistí yo para que hablase aunque parecia mantener rencor hacia mi.

- Con mi hermana y Griselda.- Dijo cansadamente y miró hacia dentro de su celda e hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que mirasen hacia mi

- ¡Morgana!- Grito una voz adolescente que yo conocía bien.- Hemos visto que sacaban a dos personas de tu celda, ¿quienes eran?

- No lo sé, acabo de despertar ahora mismo.- Respondí.

- ¿Morgana?- Preguntó al aire alguien al escucharme. Yo reconocí la voz y me alegre.

- ¡Gabriel! ¿Donde estas? ¿Con quien estas? ¿Estas bien? ¡Antes te vi siendo arrastrado por unos guardias!.- Dije tropelladamente sin dejarle hablar. Él rió por lo bajo

- Estoy bien, un poco sucio pero bien. Estoy encerrado dos celdas más a la izquierda que Griselda junto con Mordred y un gracioso caballero que hemos conocido ahora. Se llama Gawaine.- Contestó intentando recordar las preguntas que le había echo con anterioridad. Genial, pense ironicamente, si le había tocado Gawaine tendrían una tarde movidita. El caballero nunca se caya y Gabriel casi nunca, solo deja de hacerlo cuando duerme.

Pronto dos guardias distintos de Lumiere y James se acercaron y abrieron mi celda dejando entrar a Gaius y a Sir Leon, ellos en silencio mi miraban de vez en cuando y cuando no lo hacian miraban al techo o a la pared o a cualquier otro sitio para disimular que me miraban. Yo estaba incómoda y más cuando vi que a Gaius le habían pegado y su ojo empezaba a amorotonarse. Me sentí culpable mientras sus ojos penetraban en los mios haciendome daño tan solo con su mirada.

- ¡Morgana!, ¿sigues ahi?- Me grita Gabriel y yo respondo incomoda apartando la vista de Gaius y volviendo la cabeza hacia la celda donde se encerraban mi fiel amigo, Mordred y el charlatan de Gawaine.

- Sí, estoy aquí.

- Es que escuche las puertas abrirse y cerrarse otra vez.

- Es que han traido a mis compañeros de celda.

- Pense que te habían sacado a rastas y me asuste.- Me dijo sinceramente él y mi corazón se ablandó. Pero pronto el miedo de Gabriel se transformó en realidad cuando los dos mismos guardias desconocidos de antes entran otra vez en mi celda y me atan con dificultad debido a mis movimientos bruscos, las manos y los pies y me llevan a rastras.- ¡Morgana!- Oigo gritar a Gabriel y despues a Gabriela y a Mordred, pero ya no puedo oirlos por que la puerta se cierra detrás de mi generando un portazo. Dejo de intentar zafarme y me dejo arrastrar como un saco de patatas.

Llevaba muchos minutos corriendo y despues parando inesperadamente, para ocultarse de los guardias pero cuando llegó a las mazmorras todo su cuerpo se relajó. Conocía a los guardias desde hacía muchos años, exactamente desde que vino a Camelot. Lumiere y James lo dejaron pasar con una sonrisa en la cara al verlo sano y salvo y disfrazado de guardia. Llevaba el uniforme que todos los guardias llevaban, la tela metálica, la tela roja y el signo de Camelot lo más grande posible. Abrazó a James, que era más grande que él y luego se acercó a las celdas y abrió cada una de ellas.

- ¡Merlín!- Gritaban todos al verle y cuando vio a Gaius lo abrazó. Pero la razón de su llegada no estaba allí.

- ¿Donde está Morgana?- Preguntó preocupado

- Lo siento, Merlín.- Dijo Gaius y el brujo palidecio.- Se la llevaron hace unas horas.- Continuo el viejo tristemente sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde y que la bruja podría estar muerta.

Desde dentro de aquella jaula se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente y algunos se les escuchaba mejor que a otros. "_Menos mal que la van a quemar, es una mala bruja. ¡Se merece la muerte!"_, escuchaba tristemente mientras otros le gritaban al cielo: "_¡Matadla!¡Matadla!"_. Mientras veía que mi jaula salia a la vista de todos los pueblerinos y que todos miraban como mi futuro asesino tiraba de la carreta que me llevaba como un animal, sentía como las lágrimas salian de mis ojos y recorrian mis mejillas reveldemente aunque yo en muchas ocasiones me las enjuagaba con la mano. La luz del sol me cegaba pero lo único que hice fué entrecerrar los ojos para que no me molestara tanto. La carretilla que me transportaba se paró en seco y yo me moví ligeramente hacia delante por la frenada, mientras, mi verdugo se ponía unos guantes negros de piel y me abria la puerta de la jaula. Me empujó para que saliera, pero mis pies solo hacian chocarse uno contra el otro y dificualtar mi camino hacia el centro del público donde se escondia una elevacion artificial del terreno decorada con un palo en el que me van a atar y tapado con montones de paja. Avanzé hasta aquellla elevación y me obligaron a subir por unas dañadas escaleras de piedra que me llevaban a la superficie lisa de aquel abultamiento. Mi verdugo, el que antes se ponia los guantes, ahora me aprisionaba frente al palo de madera que era más grande que yo y del cual salia otro palo cruzado con el primero y al cual me ató las muñecas dejando caer mis manos y dedos dolorosamente. Casi no llegaba al suelo, tenía que ponerme de puntillas y las manos empezaban a dolerme cuando tan solo llevaba dos minutos atadas a aquel palo que ahora estaba detrás de mi. Me estaba entrando frio. Morgause, despues de humillarme delante de todos en palacio ahora me hizo llevar un vestido por las rodillas de terciopelo negro, medio roto y sin una manga, como el de una bruja de cuento. Me peinaron con el pelo suelto y un poco despeinado, como el de una bruja. Me maquillaron hasta no dejar una marca de sueño o de sequedad en mi piel dejando los ojos perfilados con negro y los labios del mismo color que el de la piel, despues me barnizaron los ojos con polvos negros, como una bruja. La idea era que pareciera una bruja, solo que en vez de llevar botas altas llevaba los pies descalzos para que fuera lo primero que se calcinara cuando me quemasen.

- Estamos hoy aqui para quemar a una bruja bastante conocida, la bruja Lady Morgana.- Sentenciaba una voz detrás de mi que reconocí como la de mi hermanastra Morgause, la cual se encontraba a metros de distancia por encima de mi. El mismo puesto que ocupaba mi padre Uther cuando mataba a los brujos y brujas en la terraza de la su habitación, donde antiguamente se encontraban dos guardias, Uther y Arthur. Ahora no lo sabía por que no la veía, mas si la escuchaba culparme.- Esta mujer ha sido acusada de usurpar el trono de su hermano; de matar a su padre; de quemar miles de hectareas de cultivos mientras reinaba; de conspirar junto con brujas, magos y otros seres mágicos contra la corona real, de revivir a muertos, de endormecer a todo Camelot y de hacerlo perecer abriendo el velo de entre los mundos.- La acusación podía seguir a más y Morgause lo sabía pero se detubo en seco y preguntó al pueblo si querían a un ser así vivo. Ellos rugieron un no atronador que me hicieron llorar pero ahora no me podía secar las lágrimas.- ¿Quereis que la quememos haciendola pagar por todos sus delitos y liberandola del mal de la brujería?

- ¡Sí!- Berreaba la población

- ¡Pues tapadle los ojos para que no puede ejercer la magia y quemadla!- Grito Morgause y un grito de guerra sonó en la población entusiasta. Ví como el verdulero se acercaba y me dijo al oido que lo sentía. Le conocía, tendría dos años más que yo y ocupo el puesto de su padre, el antiguo verdulero cuando este murio. Ahora estaba llorando de verdad y me temblaban las piernas por el frio y por el miedo. Mire un segundo a la población antes de que mi asesino me cegase con una venda cuando me parecio ver a Arthur entre ellos, encapuchado y pasando desapercibido. No podia ser, pero tampoco podía afirmarlo porque mis ojos estaban tapados por una fina venda que me dejaba ver como la gente se agolpaba una a otra y se formaba escandalo y barullo entre ellos.


End file.
